1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to disposable pants which can be used as pants, a diaper and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-317356 discloses conventional disposable pants of this type. In the pants described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-317356, breaking lines are provided on both left and right sides of a front section to allow the front section to be separated at the breaking lines, and adhesive pieces are provided at bonding parts on the left and right sides of the front section and a rear section. When the front section is separated at the breaking lines, the front section and rear section are fastened by the left and right adhesive pieces.